A Detectives Feelings
by LeydiLeyla
Summary: After Sherlock Holmes saves Irene Adler from the terrorist cell in Karachi, they have a conversation in the small motel room they are staying in. Will the conversation lead to something else? Adlock.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you save me?"

They were standing in a small motel room in Karachi.

"Well I thought it was obvious Miss Adler." He stared at her.

"Not for all of us Mr. Holmes. Please, feel free to explain." For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. What a terrible feeling it was! He couldn't just tell her that he cared for her and he couldn't let her die. That would be embarrassing. And he couldn't admit that to her, he just couldn't. So what should he say?

"Speechless, Mr. Holmes? People usually are when they're in my presence. Take your time, please." She had a smug grin on her face when she said that. And a gleam of mischief in her eyes. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Not speechless, just surprised why you can't figure it out." She stepped closer to him. Why did she do that?

"Maybe I have figured it out, I just want to hear you say it." Had she really figured it out? No, she probably hadn't. Why had she suddenly moved closer though? Was it some kind of thing to try and seduce him? Well, it had worked.

"Because I was bored. No cases, and John had gone to visit his sister. Had nothing better to do." She stepped even closer to him. He felt all the confidence he had slip away from him.

"So why don't you leave now, Mr. Holmes?" she asked in a whisper. He didn't have a logical answer to that. He felt like being there, that was it. Nothing clever, it was just a feeling."

"I need to be sure that none of the terrorists are following me. We'll wait 'till the morning. Then you'll be off to America and I'll be back on my way to Baker Street." He felt a bit sad when he thought of this. He didn't want to separate from her. How beautiful, clever and dangerous she was. Never in his life would he think he'd fall for someone. Most people bored him after 10 seconds, but no, she was different. They'd been together for almost an hour now and he wasn't bored yet.

"America? Not bad. Though I will miss England and the superior detectives they have." She smiled. He found his eyes were locked on those beautiful lips. Was she calling him a "superior detective"? Or did she know other detectives? Why did she know other detectives?

"Yes, of course." Wait what did he just say?! He wasn't thinking. Well he was, but about something else. The words had just slipped out. They didn't even make any sense!

"Not really thinking now, are you? Your mind busy with something else, ?" Yes, it was. It was busy with her. Her presence, her beautiful eyes, how her pulse was elevating, or if he bent down just a little he could kiss her.

"Of course it's busy Miss Adler. That's why I'm so clever." She didn't reply to that. She was just smiling. God, she was always smiling with that beautiful smile of hers. He stared into her eyes. And she stared back. He found himself leaning in closer, and before he knew it, their lips were connected. There were millions of thoughts in his head, but he couldn't focus on any of them. It was only her. Her lips, her scent, her touch. He was experiencing so many emotions at once. Happiness, danger, comfort, and maybe even..lust.. He felt like he could keep her in his arms like this for an eternity.

But Irene drew back. He wasn't sure what he could see in her eyes. Had he hurt her? No, she wasn't hurt. Surprised maybe? Was that a glint of amusement in her eyes? He wasn't sure. The great Sherlock Holmes, not sure? That was a first. Though, a lot of things that happened near her were mostly a first..There she was again, staring at him with her icy blue eyes. He hated it when she done that. All his thoughts got cloudy. He'll never admit that he loves it, though.

"Miss Adler, did I do anything wrong?" He was trying to say it in a reluctant tone, but he was genuinely scared.

"Oh, no, Mr .Holmes. Not at all. Actually this was the best thing you've done tonight. I was just, surprised." Why was she surprised? Did she think he loved her? Or was it because he was the one who'd kissed her? Why couldn't he figure her out!

"I can't see why you're surprised Miss Adler. I thought it was quite obvious. I believe I just kissed you. I thought this is what normal people do."

"But we aren't exactly normal are we, Mr. Holmes?" She said with an obvious smirk.

"No we aren't, are we?" He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so he kissed her once again. But this time it was different. He was hungry. Hungry for her. He needed more of her. And apparently she did too. It was a new feeling to him. Needing someone. And being needed. He needed her more and more each second, so he gracefully, but also fiercely, lifted her and took her to the bed in the corner of the room.

After that, he had no thoughts left in his head. Only feelings. A detectives feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up first. She was cuddled up to him. How weird. Was this "cuddling" a biological reaction to sexual intercourse?

He wasn't sure. But it felt nice. He was "feeling" a lot lately. Like, he was feeling comfort right now. With her in his arms. Why did she make him feel like this? That was not like him at all. He wasn't even bored of her yet. Plus, he was happy too. 'Is this how "love" feels?' He thought in disgust. He'd never been in love before. It was a disadvantage, a handicap, useless and gross.

He noticed he was tracing his fingers around her back. It was wonderful feeling her like this. To feel that she was real.

He felt her moving a little, so he immediately closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see him staring at her. He felt her fingers trace his face. A shiver went through his spine. He was always vulnerable around her, and he hated it. He decided to open his eyes. She was staring at him. Obvious.

"Twice." was the first thing she said. He didn't understand what she meant...

**Really short, I know. But I'll be posting a chapter really soon. The next chapter is Irene's POV, so I wanted to do a separate one. Anyway hope you're liking the story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said I would post soon so here I am! Irene's POV. I'm not sure if I'm a good writer, so please review, I'll be more than happy :) Anyway, enjoy! Xx**

She wasn't sleeping, and she was aware he was awake. She could feel his fingers tracing around her back. It was oddly comforting. She didn't feel like a dominatrix now. She felt like a "normal girl". Who was in love. She wasn't proud of it. It made her weak and vulnerable. Not like Irene Adler at all. But she liked him and that was all that mattered. She wondered if he felt anything for her. Yes, he probably did. Hopefully, he did..

She decided to open her eyes. He had already closed his. She took in all his beautiful features. His cheekbones -which she finally got to slap-, those wonderful blue eyes, his dark, curly hair. She loved his hair. It had a minty smell, and was now messed up. Which she thought was adorable. He was perfect. She stroked his face in an attempt to wake him. She'd startled him, but he didn't open his eyes. After exactly 8 seconds though, he did. She stared at him intensely, remembering last night.

"Twice." She said with an evil grin forming on her face. He looked confused. He didn't have a clue. She waited a bit and said,

"The great Sherlock Holmes, begging for mercy twice." he looked petrified. It was adorable. You could see he was having a hard time finding an answer. If only she had her camera phone with her.

"I believe it was only once, Miss Adler." he finally said.

"No, I carefully counted dear. It was twice. Though, I think you weren't quite yourself the second time." She was smirking big time now. He just replied with a groan. How Sherlockish, she thought. If you don't have an answer, act like you're bored. But he couldn't fool her. She could read him easily. He wasn't the only smart one in this room.

"So, when am I supposed to leave? He looked almost sad when she said that.

"I've found you a place on a transportation boat. It leaves the dock at eleven." He said in a bored tone, but this was Sherlock. He always seemed bored.

"Eleven? It's only seven now..." she said in a suggestive tone.

"So?" oh he looked so adorable when he was confused. He didn't get what she was trying to say.

"We have a little time..."

"Yes, I know that. Anyone can come to that conclusion." He still didn't get it.

"Mr. Holmes, I'm saying that maybe we could make that "twice" into a three or a four. Or maybe even a five?" Ok, now he got it. A big smile covered his face. A genuine smile. This made her think, that maybe he was in love with her too..but no. No, it wasn't like Sherlock to be in "love". But when you come to think of it, it wasn't like Irene Adler, the dominatrix, to be in love either.

"I doubt it will ever come to a five. Not even a four" he said, still smiling.

"Oh, so you'll beg for a third time then?"

"It won't be me begging this time, it'll be you!" And with that he started kissing her fiercely. Now that was not like Sherlock at all. Maybe, just maybe...he had feelings for her too..


End file.
